


Keith Doesn't Love Skincare

by ariapiva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), They are amazing, first fic, idk what I’m doing here, keith loves him ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapiva/pseuds/ariapiva
Summary: Honestly this is just fluff- it’s literally a keyboard smash written out where Keith just loves his boyfriend~
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 42





	Keith Doesn't Love Skincare

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short and I’ll hopefully post longer stuff later- I just wanted to get my first fic up so enjoy!

Keith really wasn’t interested in deep cleansing face masks that “peel off and remove all your impurities”. Lance could _barely_ keep his hands off the newest skincare product on the market and he wanted to make Keith TRY them. Keith being the beeeest boyfriend in the world agreed- 

* * *

ok he couldn’t really help it, one look into his boyfriends eyes sent his legs into a puddle until he wanted to do everything possible in this world to please Lance. Who could blame him? Everyone in the world knows that Lance is gorgeous and Keith can hardly believe that he’s allowed to be with this angel. So obviously when Lance decided their new date night idea was to do facemasks together, Keith couldn’t _possibly_ refuse. Then Lance smiled at him, almost beaming that they would be _“couple goals”_ \- Keith knew he was a goner.

* * *

How could one person be this adorable? Keith has no clue but he was sure no one else could possibly be as amazing as Lance. But then again he was biased to cute Cuban boys with freckles that covered most of his face and his whole body, even in places where they _shouldn’t_ ~ Ok so basically Keith is just too in love with his boyfriend but that didn’t mean he HAD to do facemasks with Lance.

* * *

He knows that Lance really didn’t need them, and he was just as gorgeous with or without his skin care routine, but Lance wanted to *bond* so being covered in black goo was the only option. No matter how _insane_ it sounded. Alas, late night face masks weren’t the worst thing that Lance could put him through, until Keith realized that Lance wanted to do this _EVERY_ night. Internal screaming ensued until Lance gave him those puppy eyes and Keith melted, _again_.

* * *

He couldn’t help it! His boyfriend knew exactly how to push his buttons, even covered in dripping black stuff he looked amazing. It must be a sin to look that beautiful, Keith thought... before giving in to Lance’s evil wims. 

Keith doesn’t love skincare, but he could learn to put up with it

**_ for Lance. _ **


End file.
